monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Gooliope Jellington/cartoon
Gooliope Jellington debuted in the [[Monster_High_(cartoon)|'cartoon series']] in the Volume 6 webisode "Freak Du Chic Act 1" which premiered on June 19, 2015. Volume 6 Webisodes In "Freak Du Chic Act 1", Under a big top tent, Headless Headmistress Bloodgood introduces the students to the Freak du Chic, a circus being performed by Frankie Stein, Jinafire Long, Rochelle Goyle, Honey Swamp, Toralei Stripe, and the school's newest student, Gooliope Jellington. To explain how the ghouls became circus performers, Frankie takes us back to a couple of days ago... As they look for items which could help them, the entire room suddenly shakes, and they spot a nervous Gooliope hiding behind a pile of boxes. Gooliope introduces herself, and spots a trunk she had been looking for, which is filled with circus props. She explains she used to be part of the travelling circus Freak du Chic before joining Monster High. Frankie gets the idea of performing their own Freak du Chic at the school, and using the ticket sales to save the art programs. Gooliope offers to help by creating all the costumes and props they'll need to host their own circus. Later on, as she watches the ghouls struggle to practice their performances, she realizes there's still a lot of work to do... In "Freak Du Chic Act 2", That moment the lights go off. Suprising everyone, one by one, spotlights light up over each member of the 'permanent' Freak du Chic: Frankie, Rochelle, Toralei, Jinafire, Honey and Gooliope, which introduces herself and the circus fundraiser she and the crew are about to organize. The students on the halls get excited, Clawdeen and Twyla plan to help at the show too, only Grunderson is not too amused. Frankie performs well but Honey gets tangled in her marionette strings, going against Frankie and knocking Toralei over, causing her ball to bump on Jinafire who falls over Rochelle. Bloodgood starts to worry, however Clawdeen and Twyla enter the room and ask for help to enter the show, to which Gooliope responds 'The more the merrier'. In "Freak Du Chic Act 3", Disappointed with the quality of the show, the students evolved in the fund raising activities sit inside the big tent, miserable over their failures. However, Gooliope comes forward and gives an inspirational speech claiming that a world without the arts is boring, and that the ghouls wouldn't want to be in such situation, calling the ghouls confidence back up. She then proceeds to tell them that what they've been doing wrong all this time was that, instead of focusing on the show as an whole and as a group activity, the ghouls were too worried on their own success. The crowd is going wild and the fund raising goal is almost covered. Mr. Grunderson, not amused, interrupts the show, five minutes to the end, and claims that the show will never make it in time, the cuts are solely for the students own good. However his speech is stopped when a mild earthquake interrups the show, making Grunderson question. Frankie explains that its in fact Gooliope, who is wobbling since she is irritated by the accountant's words. Grunderson looses his balance and is thrown around the tent by various circus objects, only to fall in Gooliope's trunk and be spitted afterwards, only he comes out fully dressed as a clown. The crowd cheers, making the troll confused, but happy, since he had never received so much love before, making him realize that the arts are indeed important. The donations boom and the arts program is safe. The crew celebrates and the crowd cheers. Gallery Tumblr nq988lFg4A1u0k3eoo8 400.gif Category:Volume 6 characters